Stolen Moments
by oxlabyrinthxo
Summary: Dean's time is running out, with less than 24 hours left to be with Sam, how will he spend it? Oneshot Wincest. rr My first Supernatural fic so be kind.
1. Stolen Moments

Stolen Moments

Dean's time is running out, with less that twenty-four hours left to be with Sam, how will he spend it? One-shot Wincest. R&R. My first Supernatural fic so be kind.

Twenty-four hours. It wasn't enough time, Dean needed more time to say all the things he'd left unsaid all these years, and it definitely wasn't enough time to save him, but that didn't stop Sam.

Sam was determined to save him, no matter what it would cost him. That's what Dean feared the most. He couldn't bare the thought of Sam selling his soul. He didn't deserve to go to hell, not his Sammy.

"Dean?" A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sam?" He answered calmly. He watched his brother duck through the doorway and vaguely wondered when he got so tall.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he sat down beside him at the table.

"What for?"

"I can't save you, I've tried so hard to find away but I can't!" Sam let the moisture that had been building spill over. Dean pulled him into an awkward sideways hug.

"It's alright Sammy, you tried" Dean attempted to comfort him.

"That's not good enough!" Sam shouted, standing up and knocking the chair over. "That won't save you. I won't let you go to hell Dean, I won't!" Dean sighed; those weren't the words he wanted to hear.

"Sam don't, just don't." Dean suddenly felt old and weary.

"Dean please, let me do something to save you, I could sell my-"

"Damn it Sam NO!" It was Dean's turn to shout.

"I'll do anything for you Dean, please?" Sam whispered brokenly. Dean's heart ached for him.

"Anything?" He confirmed. Dean hesitated for a moment then he stood and grabbed Sam's hand, leading him to one of the beds in their motel room. He pushed Sam down onto it then climbed in next to him.

"Dean what-" he silenced him with his lips.

"I love you." He admitted when they broke apart. Sam looked surprised at him.

"Dean when did this happen?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, all I do know is I love you, its fine if-if you don't feel the same." Dean swallowed as the sting of rejection came into his awareness.

"Dean, how could I _not_ feel the same?" Sam asked seriously. "You're my number one, the most important to me-" Dean stopped him with a kiss.

"No chick flick moments dude." Sam kissed him this time. No more words were spoken as the kisses got heated and clothing became scarce. Moans and panting filled the room fallowed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Uh, Dean please." Sam begged, breaking the 'no talking' streak.

"Please what?" Dean asked grinning.

"Touch me." Sam pleaded again. Dean reached around to grab his brother's length as he pumped in and out of his tight ass.

Dean worked Sam until they both came and collapsed exhaustedly onto the bed covered in sweat, semen, and God knows what else.

"I love you Dean." Sam mumbled tiredly. Dean smiled and kissed Sam's forehead.

"Me too Sammy, me too." With that Sam fell into a deep sleep.

Sunlight filtered through the cheep motel curtains, waking the occupant of the bed. Sam lay there a moment smiling before he saw the clock, 7am. He bolted upright and looked around. Dean was nowhere in sight. Sam was painfully aware of the emptiness threatening to swallow him. He was gone. Sam was all alone in the world. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, but the tears did not fall. Instead he clenched his fists in anger. He _would_ kill every God damn demon that crossed his path and become stronger. Strong enough to bring Dean back from hell, even if that meant he had to become the antichrist and lead a demon army. Like he said, he'd do anything for Dean.


	2. Alternative Ending

-Alternative Ending-

I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is: Don't own, Don't Sue!

Sunlight filtered through the cheap motel curtains, waking the occupants of the bed. Sam lay there a moment smiling before he saw the clock, 7am. He bolted upright frantic.

"Something the matter Sammy?" Sam couldn't stop the shock and surprise from showing on his face.

"Dean, why aren't you," he swallowed hard, "dead?"

"Sorry to disappoint you baby boy, but you're stuck with me." Dean smiled a real smile, not the empty; hallow one he'd been using for the last few months. Sam threw off the sheets and bounded over to Dean but he hesitated a step away from him.

"You're really here?" He asked.

"I'm here Sammy." Dean whispered, Sam hesitated no more he collapsed onto Dean's lap and cried into his clothed chest.

"How?" Sam demanded through the tears.

"Ruby." Dean answered. "She saved me." Sam looked into Dean's eyes.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"After you fell asleep I got dressed and went to those woods over there," Sam eyes fallowed in the direction Dean pointed. "I wanted to be sure that the hellhounds wouldn't go after you too since Lilith wants your intestines on a platter." Sam shivered at the reminder. "In the woods I met Ruby, she made a deal with Lilith, to save me and get the Colt back." Dean stopped and met Sam's eyes. "She bargained the remainder of her humanity, to serve Lilith, Sam. As much as I hate that lying bitch, she saved me." Dean didn't speak for a moment before handing Sam a piece of folded paper. "She wanted me to give this to you." Sam slowly unfolded the page and read the word in Ruby's clear handwriting.

_Sam,_

_I found a way to save Dean for you. I know you can't continue you mission without him, so I'm going to give Lilith my loyalty to save him. In return I want you to kill Lilith, and me. Free me Sam. I've gotten the Colt back as well, don't lose it this time or I will fucking kill you Sam Winchester._

_Ruby._

Sam felt choked with emotion. To go that far to protect him, to save Dean. He suddenly felt the guilt weighing down upon him. He'd called her the "queen of lying skanks" when she told him she couldn't save Dean. She found away, sold what she had left of her humanity.

"We will kill Lilith, Dean" Sam told him. "We owe her that much." Dean nodded in agreement. They were quiet a moment before Dean broke the silence.

"Sam."

"Hm?"

"As much as I love your body, go take a shower dude, you _reek_." Dean pinched his nose to prove his point.

"On one condition," Sam began hiding his smile from the suspicious Dean. "You take it with me."

"Sam-" Dean began to protest.

"Dean I'm afraid. If I leave you alone, I'm afraid you'll disappear." Sam gave Dean the puppy dog eyes and Dean caved.

"You, my Sammy, are a vicious monster." Dean teased as the headed for the shower. They were together at last.

FIN

Please comment and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
